


Breakfast in Themyscira 天堂島．早餐

by kakakc



Series: Breakfast Time with Wonder Woman 早餐時光 [1]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: 從小，在天堂島上，她的夢是金色的。





	Breakfast in Themyscira 天堂島．早餐

從小，在天堂島上，她的夢是金色的。

──那夢始於母親強而有力的臂彎中，彎腰落下的金色鬈髮擦過她的臉頰，既像夢的一部份，也猶如真實的延續。一片金色的晨曦中，雲霧環繞的巔峰上站著那些傳說中素未謀面卻又栩栩如生的神祇，閃耀著令人炫目的金光。她注視著祂們，感到熟悉而陌生，被吸引著的同時卻也想後退，難以形容的矛盾和不安促使她想牽住母親的手，卻突然發現了不對勁的地方。母親的雙手被鎖鍊禁錮著，無法擁抱她。

就在這時，頭戴金冠的眾神之王手握一道金色的閃電朝她們劈來，她護在母親身前；舉起雙手交叉兩臂，用盡全身氣力想要擋下來……電光石火之間，Antiope劃破空氣的劍刃闖進夢境裡迎面向她揮來──

幼小的Diana睜開迷濛的雙眼，仍帶著昨晚睡前母親給她說的故事所留下的夢。她坐起身揉了揉眼，發現腳邊還擱著那本厚重的畫作，裡頭記載著關於亞馬遜人和人類的過去以及歷史。還只是小孩子的她是所有亞馬遜人當中唯一沒經歷過這一切的，只能由故事中得知。

Diana發現房內爐火已經接近熄滅，卻不見室外的晨光照進來。她遲疑地下床，探頭出去才發現外頭正下著雨。

天際另一端亮起劃破雨雲的閃電，雷聲隨之響起，令黛安娜一大早便不禁感到有些氣餒。天堂島上總是氣候溫暖宜人的晴天，但即使如此也總有需要雨水的時候，比方為了今年的農作物收割，祭司們便會到侍奉著神祇的殿堂上祈雨，而大部份時候她們的祝願也都會得到回應。

她本來還和Antiope約好於海邊的洞穴練習武術，漲潮的話這下該怎麼辦？Diana苦惱著，急忙換好衣服，披上披風便跑了出去。穿過綠草如茵的中庭時，她跑得太快，披風上的帽兜被吹落，無可避免地淋了一點雨，但她不太在意，甚至覺得有些高興，因為迎面而來的清新空氣還有打在臉上的雨水，彷彿擁有能把所有憂愁洗刷掉的神奇力量。她把一路上的水窪都踏過一遍，濺起高高的水花，剛剛的鬱悶早已一掃而空。

跑上階梯的途中，Diana與好幾位協助母親處理政事的參謀和祭司擦身而過，她們跟她打招呼，她也向她們回禮，然後拐過一個轉角，走進了充斥著早餐香味的源頭。

那是一處由高挑的石柱支撐起來的廳堂，因應城堡倚靠山勢的地形而建造，並面向開闊的海洋，然而一切正籠罩在一片濛濛細雨中。Hippolyta一如往常地坐在長桌的另一端，椅背上披著野獸的毛皮，那是讓Diana感到既自豪又安心的畫面，母親坐在王座之上，那是專屬於由亞馬遜人所選出的王。好幾位總是跟著母親的近身侍衛們進進出出，給母親遞來幾部厚厚的卷軸。Hippolyta一邊啜飲著杯裡的飲料，一邊嚴肅地審視著內容，Diana猜想那一定無聊得很，不像晚上母親跟她說的冒險故事般有趣。

站在一群忙碌得團團轉的成年人當中，Diana顯得特別渺小，卻不曾感到半點格格不入，從小她便嗅著空氣中香料和皮革混在一起的味道、聽著每個亞馬遜人有力的腳步聲長大，那樣熟悉而鮮活，這裡是她的家，所以她很快便找到更令人感興趣的東西──桌上放著各式各樣的食物，正中央是一大塊烤得恰到好處正滴著油脂的羊架、藤編的籃子裡放著好幾十顆剛新鮮採摘下來的無花果、銀白色的貝殼裡載滿了晶瑩亮麗如黑珍珠一般的橄欖、盆子裡還有沾了蜜糖的小麥麵包，散發著撮合了森林和田地的香氣……

「Diana，妳起來了。」

Hippolyta的聲音讓室內所有人都停下手邊動作，包括正伸出手想偷吃一片麵包的Diana。就像每次惡作劇總會被抓包一般，攀在桌緣的Diana露出她最為燦爛的笑容，既是賠罪又是討好似的說：

「早安！母親。」

比誰都更清楚自己的女兒大概睡過頭，餓壞了還不自知，Hippolyta只是搖頭失笑，招了招手讓人拿來新的盤子。Diana才剛坐好在自己的座位上準備大快朵颐之際，身後便傳來厚重的腳步聲、伴隨著金屬相碰，鏗鏘應聲作響。Diana仰頭看見大步走進來，穿著全副鎧甲的Antiope。緊跟在她後面的還有Menalippe，手裡提著仍沾著外頭雨水的頭盔。在Diana眼中她們顯得高大又神聖，臉上的笑容如同在宣告外頭的風雨根本不值一提。

「早安，我的女王，還有公主。」

顯然已經起來好一陣子的Antiope經過她的座位時摸了摸Diana的頭，把母親昨晚給她束的髮弄亂了。那隻總是握著各種武器的手粗糙不已，掌心佈滿大大小小，深淺不一的傷疤，卻也是Diana最崇拜的手。她假裝生氣的護著自己的頭，惹來Antiope一陣爽朗的笑聲。

Hippolyta從卷軸後抬起頭來，似乎有些意外看見她的姊妹，卻無阻嘴角勾起的微笑：

「晨練這麼快便結束了？」

「雨勢變大，我讓她們先休息一下，下午放晴後再來一場比試。」

Antiope落座於希波呂忒的右手邊，自己取來一杯水喝下，入口甘甜如酒。而Menalippe一坐下便毫不客氣地開動，故意搶在Diana伸手之前拿了她看中的羊腿，兩人隔著餐桌大眼瞪小眼了好一陣子，直到兩人都忍不住大笑起來。Hippolyta沒好氣地看著她們開玩笑，最終還是看不下去，拿起半個無花果於掌心中，用小刀切成薄片，放到Diana的麵包上，並在女兒往上面澆了好幾圈蜂蜜時選擇睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。

Menalippe最後還是把羊腿讓給了Diana，Hippolyta則把卷軸擱下，Antiope給她的姊妹們各分了一份用橄欖油、凝乳和麵粉煎成的薄烤餅。她們按照各自的喜好在上面加上芝麻和起司，並撕了好些羊肉作為主食。若是慶祝豐收的日子她們還會沾酒來吃；今天在雨聲中則只需要接過對方遞來裝著各式水果的籃子，分享神所賜予亞馬遜人的食物、還有彼此的陪伴。

三位成年人邊吃邊談論著Diana有聽沒有懂的話題，大概是關於瀑布上的橋樑修繕、還有武器塔內守衛的安排。她假裝感興趣卻在餐桌下偷偷地打開一張字條──那是Antiope剛進來時趁著弄亂她的髮時塞進她手裡的……

一讀完裡頭的訊息她便趕緊把盤子裡的食物全數飛快地塞進嘴裡，幾乎嗆到自己，但她邊加快咀嚼的力度邊握拳敲了敲自己的胸口好把東西都吞下去。

「母親，我吃完了！」

餐桌一旁突然傳來女兒的喊聲，中斷了和自己的將軍兼姊妹對話的Hippolyta回過頭來，發現女兒不知何時已站在自己身邊。她挑了挑眉，顯然對於Diana把兩腮都塞得滿滿的模樣不太贊同。但她還是溫柔地伸出手，給站在原地躁動不安急著離開的女兒抹掉掛在嘴角的麵包屑，拉緊她身上的披風，繫好上面的繩子，並替她戴上了帽兜。

「準備好去上課了嗎？」

Diana用力地點頭。

「今天也要專心上課，如果妳的老師說妳有進步的話，也許今晚的甜點便有妳最愛的蜂蜜蛋榚了。」

Diana的小臉亮了起來，忍不住越過母親背後望向另一位長輩。Antiope給了她一個點頭，還有微笑，那是她們之間的祕密。

「我會努力的！」

Diana作出了承諾。和母親道別過後她離開了城堡，卻朝著與老師的住處相反的方向跑去，那裡有一個觀星用的瞭望台──Antiope實在太聰明了！特地繞過來一起吃早餐以便轉告她一會碰頭的地點……

她在心裡吐了吐舌，知道今天晚上大概無法從向來英明的母親處得到獎勵，但她還有跟Antiope所作的約定，如果她再努力一點，也許Antiope會給她帶來一個蜂蜜蛋榚呢！

Diana加快了腳步，邊跑邊想著蜂蜜蛋榚、還有和夢中一樣激烈的戰鬥。

夢裡，她不止戰勝了Antiope，還擋下了神祇落下的雷，粉碎掉禁錮母親的鎖鍊。

而為了終有一天能成為夢中的自己，她必須趕快到達約定的地點。

 

2017.06.18


End file.
